A New Age
by dangerdan94
Summary: This story takes place 21 years after Dark sealed Himself and Krad away inside the Black Wings Daisuke has a son name Dai who is now interested in the Black Wings and sets off to find it
1. Intro

I am back everyone! I took a long long break. I have been working on this opening chapter for weeks, but I think you will like it. I do not own any D.N. Angel characters or any other characters except for the ones of my own creation.

A new age

Intro

"Twenty one years have passed...since Dark sealed himself and Krad into the Black Wings." Daisuke says with a bit of sadness in his voice. Riku wraps her arms around him.

"It'll be okay Daisuke. Dark did what he had to do." Riku says calmly. Daisuke held her close. Tears have began to form in his eyes.

"I know... I know." Daisuke said painfully. Tears slowly slid down his face, and I felt a pain swell up inside me.

"Is it my fault?" I ask. Daisuke looks at me with his red puffy eyes.

"No Dai It's not your fault. I am very sorry sun it must be hard to see me like this. I'm just remembering an old friend. Twenty one years ago today, he gave his life to protect us." Daisuke, my dad, tells me. I feel some relief after hearing that it wasn't my fault. Sometimes I just feel like everything is my fault. Dad's sadness is the number one thing I think is my fault.

A question popped into my head after a few minutes and without thinking I asked, " Who was your friend?" Dad looked at me and nodded.\

"I suppose I should tell you. My friend was The Legendary Phantom Thief Dark. We existed within each other. He and I competed all the time. I was so miserable before I met him, even after I was miserable but not as much. He changed everything in my life, but every good thing had it's consequence. K rad was Dark's other half. K rad seemed to be everything bad. I will never forget that final battle. Dark was losing, and I was inside K rad somehow. Your Uncle Hiwatari was doing a spell to kill himself, but I stopped him. Dark was powered by my emotions and fought to protect those emotions. He sealed himself into the Black Wings. After that your mom and I started dating." Daisuke, my dad, patted Riku's hand, my mom's hand, and smiled.

I smiled and hugged them both. Thoughts were running wild inside my head and I knew what I had to do. I, Dai Niwa son of Daisuke Niwa, will find this Black Wings art piece and investigate it.

Upcoming chapter one the search.

So what did you all think? Leave me Reviews or send me a message I want to know how my story is to you all.


	2. ch1 The search

I do not own D.N. Angel's characters or any except for my own creation.

Chapter one: The search

"Dai, you're going to be late for school if you don't wake up!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I slowly got up from my ever so soft bed. I felt so tired. I spent most of the night thinking about the Black Wings that dad said held his old friend Dark. I want to find it, but I have no idea where to start.

"Maybe Grandma Emiko would know!" I said with a bit of excitement and hope

"Dai Niwa I am not going to say it again. Now get down here and get your breakfast." Mom yelled. I sighed and told myself I'd go see Grandma Emiko after school.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and ran downstairs.

"Don't stay out to late after school today." Mom said. I shook my head and took a bite of crunchy toast. I threw my book bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"Don't worry I won't stay out to late, but I am going to go see Grandma Emiko before I come home." I told her.

"Okay Dai that's fine as long as your home before it gets dark outside." She said, and I ran out the door. I ran down the street passing many shops. This place always amazes me. So many shops in just a small area. The people are so nice.

"Morning Dai." One shopkeeper said as I passed .

"Morning." I said and ran on down the way to the train station. I came to an abrupt stop when a limo cut me off.

"Need a lift cousin?" A girl with long brown hair chocolate brown eyes and a smile that could make any guy fall over except for me of course.

"That would be great as you can see I'm late as always." I said and got in the limo. "So how is Aunt Risa and Uncle Hiwatari doing?"

"They are all right I suppose. They are mostly as strict as always." She said.

"What do you mean Rika?" I asked her. She was named after her great grandmother.

"They won't let me go out much anymore and it isn't fair. Dad says it's because crime is up, but I think it is for some other reason." She said angrily. "I just wish they would trust me."

"I'm going to my grandma's house after school maybe you can tag along if you tell them your with me." I tell her. She smiled really big.

"Sounds fun!" She says. "So where should we meet?"

"At the gates is fine but you need to get permission first okay." I tell her with a smile on my face because I know she never tells them anything. That is probably the reason they don't allow her out much.

"Don't worry I will. Do you not trust me?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"You want the truth or the lie?" I ask her and laughed. She gave me a mean look but soon gave in to a smile.

"You meany." She said. We arrived at school, and we both thanked the driver.

"Well I guess I'll see you after school." I told her and walked to my class. I am in middle school. I am 14 years old and a wiz at math. I am just really good at numbers period. Here lately it seems I've been able to open computer locks easily without even trying.

"Dai did you hear about the school paper needing a reporter?" A boy came over to where I was standing.

"Yeah I heard about that. Are you going to apply?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm going to try to." He said. I looked at him and laughed.

"You're going to try really. Since when does a Saehara try. Your dad is Takeshi Saehara Japan's number one reporter. Come on Takeni you know you can do it." I tell him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Trust me you are Takeni Saehara a follower of your dad's footsteps. You are also my best friend."

"Thanks Dai I needed that." He said. I smiled and pointed to his note book.

"Knock them dead Saehara." I told him and took my seat inside the classroom. Time seemed to fly by as the teacher taught us about atoms and matter. Math went by like a breeze and finally 3:00 came around. The bell rung and I ran outside to the gates and met Rika.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"When have I ever not been ready?" I asked and laughed. She looked at me and smiled evilly.

"When Rina tried to kiss you. You backed out then and said you wasn't ready!" She said and laughed because she knew I wouldn't be able to make a come back.

"Ha Ha very funny. In fact it was so funny I forgot to laugh." I said.

"Wow that is so old." She said. I scowled and walked down the street heading for Grandma Emiko's and Grandpa Kosuke's house. We walked in silence for awhile, but Rika finally broke the silence with a question. "Why are we going to your grandma's house?"

"I want to know something about a certain art piece." I told her.

"An art piece? Dai I'm sorry but that sounds really boring." She told me. I looked at her and smiled.

"If you don't want to go you can run on home." I told her. "Besides this art piece isn't boring. I want to find the art piece called _The Black Wings_."

"That does sound interesting now." She said. "My dad has often mentioned an art piece by that name." I nodded, and I knew then she was just as interested as I was about the Black Wings. We arrived at Grandma Emiko's house shortly after that. Grandma seemed happy to see us.

"Dai!" Grandma shouted out of excitement. She hugged me and wouldn't let go. "I'm glad you're here I just made dinner. Will you both stay for dinner?"

"Well grandma we were kinda hoping you can help us out." I told her.

"What is it Dai?" She asked.

"We are looking for an art piece called the Black Wings." Rika told her. Grandma's expression changed into a deep worried expression.

"The Black Wings was destroyed 21 years ago." She said.

"How was it destroyed?" Rika asked.

"Has your dad told you about Dark?" Grandma asked. I nodded but Rika looked confused. "When Dark sealed himself and Krad away the Black Wings was destroyed."

"Is there any proof that it is destroyed though?" I asked.

"No but believe that it was destroyed." She said and I look at Rika. I nodded to tell her that we are going to find it.

"Lets say it wasn't destroyed. Where would it be?" I asked grandma. She shook her head.

"You children should just leave it alone and believe that it is destroyed." She said.

"It would be in the ruins of the Central Art Museum." Grandpa Kosuke said coming into the room.

"Kosuke!" Grandma yelled.

"Relax Emiko. No matter what we tell them you know they will still search for it." He said. I thanked them and said we had to leave.

"Be careful Dai." Grandma said. I nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry grandma I'm always careful." I told her and left.

"So what now?" Rika asked. I smiled at her and she knew.

"We are going to the ruins of The Central Art Museum." I told her.

Well I hope you all liked it please review and tell me what you think. Upcoming chapter 2 Into The ruins


	3. Ch 2 The ruins

Chapter 2: The ruins

The ruins of The Central Art Museum was a magnificent sight. The walls looked as if they were once magical. The floors were cracked but still led down a long corridor. Sunlight poured into the museum as it began to descend the sky. Rubble from the ceiling laid on the ground in piles. A Stair way led up to what seemed like the sky. A large circular hole was next to the hole.

"Should we go see what is inside that hole?" Rika asked. I didn't say anything. My body felt heavy and my mind began to see things. I watched as a battle started between two angels. Feathers seemed to be everywhere as the two fought.

My body moved forward on it's own. I watched as one of the angels with purple hair smiled and hit the other. He seemed to turn into a ball of purple light and went through the wall with the other one. "Dai wait up!" Rika yelled as she caught up with me.

I began to hear their voices. "Are you going to use the seal?" One yelled. I heard the chimes of a clock indicating it was midnight.

"Goodbye my other self." One said.

"Dark!" The other one yelled. I came back to my senses in front of a strange dusty display cover. I pulled it off and I was in front of what I knew was _The Black Wings. _

"So you have finally come." Someone said but no one was around besides Rika. I looked at her but she was to busy admiring the art work.

"Where are you?" I asked, and Rika looked at me strangely.

"Right here beside you duh." She said.

"Not you just be quiet okay." I told her. She gave me the **Excuse me** look but I ignored it.

"You don't have to talk aloud. I can hear your thoughts." He said with a laugh. "As for where I am you should know."

"Inside the _Black Wings_?" I asked.

"Yep you got it." He said. "My name is Dark, and I knew one day you would come."

"You did?" I asked. He laughed.

"You're a lot like your dad. So how is Daisuke?" Dark asked.

"Mostly sad these days. He misses you." I told Dark.

"Well he won't have to miss me long." Dark said with a low voice.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Dai come look at this!" Rika yelled. I ran over to where she was and saw a dry blood stain. I turned to the Black Wings.

"Dark what is this?" I asked him.

"The end of everything." He responded. "However we can stop it, but we must coexist Dai. I must live inside you and return to the human world.

"I don't understand." I admitted to him.

"You will." He said then a seal appeared on the Black Wings. "You alone have the power to undo the seal by your touch." I reached out to it without thinking and touched it. The seal broke and everything turned black. I felt my body hit the ground, and I could hear Rika scream.

"Dai now I am with you inside your mind." Dark said. I lost conscientiousness.


End file.
